


Happy Birthday!

by Akira14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What present can you give a grumpy wolf that doesn’t result him in ripping your throat with his teeth?<br/>Dad says that it doesn’t really matter, that he’s going to appreciate the thought just like your mother did when he attempted to surprise her with a poor excuse for a gift.<br/>Doesn’t know that he’s conflicted about surviving yet another year without most of his family, about being the eldest in the pack and least accomplished of them all.</p><p>EDITED TO ADD A SECOND CHAPTER :) ! (tracklist at the end of the chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What present can you give a grumpy wolf that doesn’t result him in ripping your throat with his teeth?  
Dad says that it doesn’t really matter, that he’s going to appreciate the thought just like your mother did when he attempted to surprise her with a poor excuse for a gift.

Dad clearly doesn’t know Derek as much as he would like to. Doesn’t know that he’s conflicted about surviving yet another year without most of his family, about being the eldest in the pack and least accomplished of them all.  
About not wanting to admit, even to himself, that he cherishes a day when people actually let him know that they are truly glad that he’s around. It doesn’t even matter if their wishes are perfunctory or that he does not get any presents. It’s not like he deserves them.

Except he does. Even Scott agrees, after Stiles pointed it out. Yeah, his best friend isn’t really the most perceptive dude out there but his heart lies in the right place. He knows Derek is part of the pack - not the McCall or Hale pack, but simply the ‘Beacon Hills pack”, which can have even more than one Alpha, and if Derek ever wants to go down that road again they would actually help him, this time - hence he is gonna celebrate his birthday just as he would do with Isaac’s or Stiles’.

Thanks to the girls and Scottt, they have managed to keep the party a secret without freaking Derek out.  
Each one of them has even found a perfect gift for Derek, they say.  
All of them, except for Stiles. 

Who hasn’t even dared to post a “Happy Birthday” on his Facebook profile - courtesy of Danny, who registered him as “Cousin Miguel” - or to send his wishes through a text.  
And it’s so stupid, because he never had a problem saying that to Lydia or anyone else. Or buying whatever came to his mind in hope there was the perfect gift among that stuff.  
He wants to give Derek just one present, he wants to guess what could make him smile and mutter an almost inaudible “Thank you.”  
He could ask Cora, but it would be cheating. Besides, she might not know either, given that the Hale siblings have spent more than six years apart. Antagonizing her by rubbing salt into that would be really unwise.  
All he needs was a sign, something that can lit the spark of his imagination and…  
"You know, I am not one for nostalgia but man… I do miss Walkmans and mixtapes." Someone says, just an aisle away from him, while skeptically looking a vast array of mp3 players.  
"Listening to a playlist without being able to skip songs. Thanks, but no." His friend comments.  
"Why would I want to skip a playlist that has been made thinking about me? I don’t know how you did mixtapes, but I chose carefully what stuff to put there, what would describe how I felt about them." Stiles kinda wishes he could gag for the cheesiness of that statement, but - in spite of himself - he finds it quite endearing.  
"Spare me the cheesy details, man." The other says, voicing Stiles’ thought perfectly.  
"Yeah, yeah. As if you didn’t know already that the last person I gave a mixtape to was my wife. Wonder if she still has that, somewhere."

They walk away, leaving Stiles with the clear feeling that the eavesdropped conversation was just the sign he was waiting for. Otherwise, such a coincidence wouldn’t make sense, right?  
That’s it.  
He is going to browse his music library extensively and make Derek a mix on 8tracks. Adding some pretty graphic art.  
It doesn’t really matter if it means that he would show up empty handed at the party. His mind has already provided him a solution to distract Derek from that.  
A kiss is a gift too, isn’t it?

*********************************

TBC?

 

Well, this can possibly have a second chapter but I don't know.  
What do you think ;) ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's true that he treasures those little smiles that are too seldom seen on the older man's lips. It's true that the idea of being responsible of his happiness - of even the shortest moment of delight, really - makes him feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> aka Stiles stresses over his gift, gives it to Derek and....
> 
> (you can find the mix and the art here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1347835)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all!  
> Well, this is the first time I had this kind of feedback… So thank you very much. It was something I wrote as a gift for someone’s birthday on my FB page, hence the idea of Stiles making a gift to Sterek, so there wasn’t anything planned. Especially not the fanmix itself. Since I am not really good at Photoshop, the graphic part is quite lame but I hope you will appreciate it all the same :) !
> 
> Anyway, this long introduction was to state that I wasn’t fishing for comments or kudos, but I honestly didn’t know whether to write a little more or not.  
> This ‘sequel’ is for you and for all people devastated by 3x23 :********!
> 
> PS: English is obviously not my mothertongue and this is unbeta'd.

\- A kiss is a gift too, isn’t it? -

A kiss on his cheek, of course. What else is he supposed to be interested in kissing?  
Come on, it's not like he ever asked himself if Derek's five o'clock shadow would chafe his sensitive skin. He never wondered how soft are his lips, how good would he taste. Nope.  
People who state the opposite, like his pack, are annoying pricks and liars. Yeah. Right.

He's pretty sure that they would read too much in his haste to get home, so that he can work on the mix. They would probably think that he just cannot wait to give it to Derek, witness his reaction and being thanked properly. Which is not... Okay, it's true that he treasures those little smiles that are too seldom seen on the older man's lips. It's true that the idea of being responsible of his happiness - of even the shortest moment of delight, really - makes him feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside.  
Still. It doesn't mean anything, does it?

The party is tonight, but he doesn't want to hand in his present in front of everyone. Not when his gift is so personal.  
Stiles just can't have anyone - especially not Scott or Lydia - asking how he came up with the tracklist and what lead him to choose each song. It's gonna be hard enough to give Derek an explanation. That's if he even bothers asking, which Stiles highly doubts.  
This means that he's got only a couple of hours at his disposal to find at least eight tracks fitting the soundtrack his relationship with Derek as well as the werewolf himself. The sooner he starts working on it, the better.

******************************

He knew that the task wouldn't be easy. His knowledge of music is limited to the stuff he listens to every now and then, which is way too upbeat for Derek Grumpypants Hale.  
He did not expect it would be so hard, though. When he likes the melody, there's no even one line in the lyrics he can relate to or that suits Derek. When the lyrics are perfect, the melody sucks.  
Among nearly one thousand and a half songs he listens to, only six are close enough to the right balance he is desperately looking for.  
"What about 'Hungry Like The Wolf'?" An amused voice, coming from behind him, suggests. Slightly taken aback, to say the least, Stiles jumps in his chair and nearly drops down to the floor. What is he doing here? He is not supposed to...

"I live here too, Stiles." the Sheriff chuckles, steadying him and preventing his fall. "So, will you take my suggestion into consideration?"  
"Damn right I will, dad. It definitely wouldn't make a joke out of the whole mix, right?" He spats back, more bitterly than he meant to.  
By now, Derek is used to dogs or wolves related jokes, so he wouldn't take one too personally but... Still... That's kind of the point. Stiles wants Derek to take _this_ personally. Wouldn't it be quite stupid to choose a silly cheerful song, then? A song that his mother would have loved because ot that very sillyness - but that hardly matters now - and risk having Derek dissing his gift?

"And that would be really bad because...?" The glare he gets from his kid does not dissuade him from keep on speaking his mind. "I mean, I get that after what happened to Allison even the smallest things became important. Like giving the proper token of appreciation to a friend for their birthday, right? I know you don't want to screw up your opportunity to show Derek that you value him as a friend who is kinda more than a friend - don't even try to deny it, it's okay, now that you're 18 you even have my blessing if that what makes you happy... Anyway, have you thought that by avoding that kind of songs you're implying he does not have a sense of humor?" 

"Are we talking about the same Derek Hale? 'Cause the one I know has pretty close to none." He laments, despite getting where his father is coming from. Years ago, Stiles would have take any chance available to make fun of Derek. Just because he could. Because he enjoyed teasing the hell out of the older man, seeing him snarl and rolling his eyes. Now he didn't even take _that_ outcome into consideration.  
"The guy is nearly as sarcastic as you, Stiles, whether you like it or not. And even if he didn't, no one likes to be pointed out such shortcomings. Most of us like to think we are a barrel of laughs, even capable of self-mockery once in a while. Derek Hale is no exception." He concludes, placing a hand upon his shoulder.  
Stiles smiles a little, then answers with a (supposedly, though not convicing at all) disdainful "Okay, okay. As a tribute to my old self, who would have certainly associated _that_ song to werewolves."  
"You know, I kinda miss the guy."  
"Me too, dad, me too." He sighs, turning his back on his father and resuming his work. The sheriff leaves, silently, as soon as he notices his son his completely absorbed in task. A task that, he hopes, is a lot more easier now.

Truth to be said, it is. Once Stiles stops overthinking and starts trusting his instinct, he quickly comes up with a tracklist of ten songs. Knowing already the lyrics he will use on the graphic part of the mix, he opens Photoshop and begins editing the pictures. He is far from good at this stuff but it doesn't matter.  
He is (quite) sure Derek is gonna love this anyway. Because, damn, it _is_ pretty awesome.  
Too bad if he doesn't. It would speak volumes about awful taste in _life_ , really.

****************************************************

Derek is not too fond of surprises. He is not good at living up to people expectations and pretend to be estatic even when he isn't. Being pleased that they all know - and remember - that today is his twenty-whateverth birthday is not enough to dampen his irritation at the fact that they organized yet another party in his house, without asking for his permission. He should just move somewhere else, some place where nobody died and never give the keys to anyone. Except, maybe, Stiles. 'Cause otherwise the guy would break his neck or something, trying to find alternative ways to get into his flat.  
However, he is _here_ now. Looking annoyed, if not a little murderous, at the small crowd who just shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEREK!" as soon as he slid the door open.

"Hope you forgive us for the intrusion..." Lydia says, finally breaking the heavy and awkward silence. "Or not. Who cares? You cannot forbid us from celebrating your birthday."  
When she hugs him and he hugs her back, Stiles kinda hope he was in _her_ place. Yep, not his. Hers. He hugged Lydia plenty of times and he cannot deny that it is awesome to be enveloped by her softness and sweet scent but... He longs for Derek's solidity and strenght, as crazy as it sounds.  
Nevertheless, he goes for a slap on the back just as all the other guys in the pack. 

"You could have hugged him too." She comments, not caring at all if Derek can hear the or not. "He wouldn't have killed you. Probably."  
"Thanks. That's good to know. A reaaaally comforting thought." He nods, shaking his head in quite an exaggerated manner. "I guess I will wait for the moment he comes and thanks me for the amazing gift I made for him, then." 

Shameless eavesdropping on their conversation, Derek has to admit he is more than a little intrigued. Stiles smells self-assured , as though certain that his present will leave the recipient completely speechless. The boy giving him something that he will not be tempted to throw away or throw back at Stilinski himself - okay, he kept the stupid socks, the wolf plushies and the t-shirts, but no one needs to know he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of them, for reasons he doesn't want to linger on... Well, he wonders what it might be.

It seems like Stiles is gonna make him wait until the end of the night, though.  
"I might have left it at home, in a hurry to get here... Or maybe it's on the passenger seat of my Jeep... You know what? I'm gonna check with my dad, while taking a look in my car. I'll be right back." He rambles, before literally running away. Derek smiles fondly at his weird antics, which remind him that he _is_ Stiles and not the nogitsune. Never again. The spirit was good at mimicking his moves, yeah, but it could never quite smell the same.  
Of awkwardness, nervousness, arousal and denial.  
Derek is definitely familiar with the latter too, lately.

Scott taps him lightly on his shoulder, interrupting his musings. He put together, with the help of Melissa and Deaton, a first-aid kit designed for werewolves. Pretty useful, really.

"Thanks, Scott." He mutters, not backing away when Scott hugs him too.  
What's the matter with all this touchy feely gestures, tonight, coming from everyone but Stiles? Damn.  
"You're welcome, man." 

Isaac hands him his gift (and Chris' too, he presumes) with a grin. It's a gym membership card, for sessions of kick-boxing, taekwondo and capoeira.  
"For someone as powerful as you're supposed to be, you sure suck at fighting. Maybe you just lack the proper tecnique." He dares to point out.

Derek is really tempted to puch him and make him see just how bad of a fighter he is, but he also doesn't feel like arguing with Scott - who would, naturally, come to Isaac's defence (given his history of physical abuse) - when it's not worth it.

"Be grateful that I don't want to humiliate you in front of your boyfriend." He sneers, instead, though his eyes betray his gratefulness. It's nice to know Isaac still cares about his safety, in spite of everything they went through.  
"I am really not the guy who has a boyfriend here, dude." Isaac scoffs, dropping an arm around his shoulders. "Neither do you, I know. Not _yet_. Soon." He whispers, threateningly, before pulling away. Oookay. He's simply gonna embrace the weirdness, tonight. Worry can wait until tomorrow, when it's not his birthday anymore.

Cora has sent him a coupon for yoga lessons. ' _Tried them myself. Seem pretty cool. Enjoy. Btw, congratulations on surving yet another year, brother._ ' She wrote in the card attached to the gift.

Lydia brings him Stiles, smiling smugly as if he was the present Derek has been waiting for all night.  
"Nope. I took the liberty of touching up your wardrobe, but that's it. This guy? It's not mine to give." She admits, implying that whatever Derek thought was going on between them is over.  
"I am not so sure I won't regret that, but... Thank you." Derek sighs, then focuses on Stiles. "Welcome back, Stiles. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep." He hastily shoves a flash drive in his hands. "I know you don't like surprises, so I'm gonna tell what to expect... Well, it's a collection of my favorite books, comics and movies. This way you'll be able to get the hang of what I am usually talking about?" He clarifies, noticing the puzzled look on Derek's face. "Feel free to decide whether or not you want to check that stuff out, but please DO listen to the mix. I worked hard on that. Every song is there for a reason... Which is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright... And when I find out said reasons?" Derek enquires, tightening the hold on the flash drive, nearly breaking it. A mix on a flash drive. It's like a modern version of mix-tapes, he figures. A vestige of the teenage years he never got to live, not after Paige. It's silly and useless, like plenty of gifts he used to get from his family.  
Something that only serves the purpose of saying 'I made (or bought) this while thinking about you, thinking about how dear you are to me.'  
He needs to talk. Now. Before his starts to water.  
"Mind if I listen to it later?" He asks, brusquely.  
"What? No. Of course I don't mind. It would be rude to all the other guest to isolate yourself, I guess. Not that they would notice the difference..." He smiles brightly at Derek's glare and then adds "You can call me once you listened to it, of course. No matter the hour. It's not like I sleep that much, anyway."

"Given that I won't stop half-way because I hate it."  
"I am pretty sure you won't. Like 90% sure, but that's sure enough."  
"Stiles, please don't start quoting Supernatural at me, you jerk."  
"Bitch."

***************************************************

It makes no sense. It has no order. It's alluringly dark and charmingly ridiculous. Like Stiles.  
It speaks of fighting for survival, of failure and hurt but also of overcoming that and having fun with the people he loves. It speaks of him.  
He wasn't familiar with half of the songs there, but he has to admit they are quite good. Not his cup of tea, really, but enjoyable nonetheless.

The message is clear, he doesn't have to read too hard between the lines (or the lyrics Stiles used in the graphics, in this case).

_If I stay, it won't be long 'till I am burning on the inside._  


_If we don't talk about the future then should I just follow you into the dark? Yeah, and does your silence keep you cold, while the cracks form on my heart?_  
 _We're a broken people living under loaded gun._  


_No need for comfort, no need for light, I am hunting down demons tonight._

"I am broken, just as you are. We failed many times, but that shouldn't stop us from trying fighting against our demons."

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_

"And yeah, I am aware how vicious we can be to save the lives of those we care about. But I don't regret it. Do you?"

_Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine_  


_Stalked in the forest too close to hide, I'll be upon you by the moonlight side._

"Hope you are aware that beside all this self-loathing crap I am still the dork you won't admit you love ;D !"  


_This is where sanity gives in, and love begins. Never lose your grip: don't trip, don't fall. You'll lose it all. The sweetest way to die._  


_With the wrong moon, every wrong night, with the wrong tune playing 'till it sounded right._  


_There's no easy, no easy way out._

"I am aware of the risks, of how many things can potentially go wrong but I don't care. There's no easy way out from the way I feel about you."  
He might be wrong. He hopes not, as he pick up the phone and calls Stiles.

"Oi." A sleepy voice answers. "Who's there?"  
"Derek, who else, you idiot?" He spats back, a little offended that Stiles does not even recall _he_ was the one to ask for the call.  
"Wha...?"  
"The mix? I listened to it. You told me to call you as soon as I did, but if you'd rather go to sleep..."

"The mix?" In a second his brain finally catches up. "Hey, so you didn't hate it? Knew you wouldn't. Sums us up pretty good, don't you think? Wait, not us. There's no _us_ You, I meant. You, in all your sulkiness and your freakish ability to come up with the worse plans, and yet unable to give up trying being a hero with a despicable martyr complex that I plan to get rid of as soon as possible."

He is supposed to say 'Stiles? Could you please slow down? Take a breath?' but instead what comes out of us his mouth is "Dammit, Stiles. If you don't stop talking now **I** gonna shut you up. With my lips."  
He closes the call as soon as the he realizes what he has just said. What the hell? Why is his heart beating like crazy, when he barely tolerates the guy?

A few seconds later he hears a text notification. He quicky opens it, cursing himself for his nervousness.

' _I'd like to see you try, Hale. Wanna come over and show me ;)?_ '  
' _Beware what you wish for, Stilinski. I'll be there in a minute._ '

He's so, so screwed. But it's not half as bad as he thought it would be.  
It's good, actually.  
They can be great. They are gonna be awesome, together.  
Hopefully.

\----------------------

Tracklist (in order of lyrics' cited)

1\. Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace  
2\. Best Laid Plans - James Blunt  
3\. The Catalyst - Linkin' Park  
4\. Bloodbeat - Patrick Wolf  
5\. Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars  
6\. Hot Mess - Cobra Starship  
7\. Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran  
8\. Paralyzed - The Cardigans  
9\. Wrong - Depeche Mode  
10\. No Easy Way (Out) - Digital Daggers


End file.
